


[Podfic] Eventually by Dazzledfirestar

by sk_lee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIELD Daddies Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so rare for them both to have a morning off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eventually by Dazzledfirestar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460049) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 



> Read for SHIELD Daddies Day 2014 over on Tumblr.

**64k, 10.46MB, 12:31**

**Download the mp3 @ DIVSHARE[HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/25715790-130)**


End file.
